Power Tugs
Last night, Hank is telling the story about Power Tugs. He explain they are super strong and powerful and saving ships, boats, and people. The tugboats are amazed after Hank finish the story. Hank could imagine that he want to become a power tug by myself and Lucy believes him. But George doesn't think its not a good idea cause its not real. Hank will show him how he can imagine the become a power tugs. The next day, he ask Lucy to play power tugs. After they play power tugs, Hank has a lot of fun and Lucy giggles too. Hank can imagine he is a real power tug, he was daydreaming that he is a power tug super hero. But Lucy shouted him watch where he is going but Hank is too late he bumped into Willy's Island. Lucy look worried and went to catch her friend that he's all right but Hank is fine. Theodore and George rush that Hank is hurt but Hank told them that he's all right. Lucy told that Hank is daydreaming and wishes he want to be a power tug. Hank smiled and wishes had super powers but George said its not real only Hank can imagine it. Hank can prove George that he can be a hero just like power tugs he told the story last night. The next day, Hank ask Lucy to help her make super power tugs costume and Lucy says yes and thinks it's a great idea. So Hank and Lucy went to the beach saw fishing net and goggles laying on the beach. So Hank decide he can use those to make super hero costume. Lucy can help out to make a mask and googles to make super hero costume. After its done, Hank try it out to see he's like power tug like his stories. Lucy thinks its amazing and Hank glad she believe him. The next day, Hank went racing around the Harbour try to be like power tugs just like in the story. Lucy giggles that she saw him wear the super hero costume that he and herself made yesterday. Hank ask Lucy come enjoy the fun and so off she went with Hank to race around the Harbour laughing and tooting. Earlier: Emily, Hank, and Lucy bring a big cargo ship into his dock. Hank couldn't help it to tell Emily that he wants to be brave like power tugs and have fun. Emily thinks it looks fun but its not to play around to get their job. After the job is done Hank set off to put this costume on and play the power tugs. Hank is enjoying himself that he bump into Bedford Buoy, Hank apologize and tells him that he is playing power tugs that he told the story. Bedford thinks it great and ask Hank that he can play too, so Hank towed Bedford Buoy and set off to have fun. Bedford is enjoying him when Hank took him around the around to play with him. Lucy came to tag along with the boys, Hank has a good idea he decided to play power tugs at Pisco's Peaks. Lucy agree and Bedford too so they set off to Pisco's Peaks to play power tugs. When the tugboats get home from their jobs they will take a rest. Suddenly Hank and Lucy are not there and Bedford Buoy is gone too. At Pisco's Peaks, Hank, Lucy, and Bedford are enjoying playing power tugs and Hank can't help laughing for having fun. Than suddenly the wind came blowing between them, they look but there's new storm. It was a windy day, they stop playing and they begin to go home. But then, Hank heard a cry for help. It was Foduck. Hank goes to see what's wrong and finds Foduck has landed on top of Shipwreck Rock. Hank knows what he has to do and safely brings Foduck to the ground. Theodore and the tugs congratulate Hank and George tells Hank that he may not be a Power Tug hero like the ones in the story but he is their hero. Trivia Hank use the fishing net and goggles to make super hero costume. Transcript Narrator: One night, at the Great Ocean Tug and Salvage company dock, Hank was telling his friends a story of a group of superhero tugs called the Power Tugs. Hank: I'm telling you. They're super strong and powerful and they save ships, boats and people in trouble. Theodore: Wow. They must've had a lot of faith in themselves. Hank: Oh, you bet they did, Theodore. Emily: Did they fight any bad guys? Hank: Yep, sure did. And I think that ends my story. Narrator: The tugs were all amazed by Hank's story. Hank could just imagine himself being a Power Tug. Hank: I bet I could be a Power Tug all by myself. Lucy: I'm with Hank on that one. George: I'm not so sure. It's a bad idea, Hank. It's make-believe, not real. Narrator: That night, all the tugs were asleep, all except Hank. He was determined to prove to George that he could imagine being a Power Tug. The next day, he went over to Lucy to ask her something. Hank: Hey, Lucy! Wanna play Power Tugs? Lucy: Sure Hank. Hank: My Power Tug name's going to be Ultra Hank. What's yours gonna be? Lucy: Kung Fu Lucy. Hank: Okay, Kung Fu Lucy. Let's go find some tugs to save. Lucy: Whatever you say Ultra Hank. Narrator: After the game, Hank was having so much fun and Lucy giggled. Hank was daydreaming about being a real Power Tug. Lucy: Hank watch where you're going. Narrator: But Hank noticed too late and bumped right into Willy's Island. Lucy: Are you alright Hank? Hank: I'm fine. Narrator: At that moment, Theodore and George came over. They were worried if Hank had been hurt. Theodore: Is everything alright Hank? Hank: Everything's fine, Theodore. Lucy: He was daydreaming about being a real Power Tug. Narrator: Hank smiled. Hank: I wish I had super powers. George: Hank, I told you, it's not real. Only you can imagine it. Hank: I'll show you george I'll prove myself to be a Power Tug.' ' Narrator: The next day, Hank asked Lucy if she would help him make a Power Tug Superhero costume. Lucy: Yes you can count on me. Narrator: So they went to the beach and found an old pair of goggles and a fishing net laying there. Hank: These things will make a great costume. Come on, Lucy, you can help me. Lucy: No problem Hank. Narrator: Later, the costume was done. Hank: I look amazing Lucy. Lucy: Why don't you try it out to see if you're like the Power Tugs from your story. Hank: Ok I'll give it a try. Narrator: So he did. Lucy: Your doing a great job Ultra Hank. Hank: Glad you believe me. Lucy: May I join you? Hank: Yes but not at the moment. Lucy: Ok maybe later. Narrator: The next day, Hank went racing around the harbour trying to be like the Power Tugs in his story. Lucy: That costume looks great on you. Hank: Why thank you, good citizen tug. Lucy: You're welcome. Hank: Come join in the fun. Lucy: Ok. Narrator: And off they went. Racing around the harbour, laughing and tooting. Hank: Hello Emily. Emily: Oh, hello, Hank. Hello, Lucy. Mind giving me a hand? Lucy: Sure. Narrator: The two harbour tugs moved into position to help Emily. Emily: Ready? Narrator: The two tugs nodded. Lucy: Pull! Narrator: The tugs pulled as hard as they could. Hank: Emily, I want to be brave like the Power Tugs and have fun at the same time. Emily: I would like to. But we have to finish our job first. Hank: Okay, Emily. But if you do want to play with me and Lucy, what would your Power Tug name be and what powers would you have? Emily: Mighty Emily. My powers would be super strength, powerful speed, and great hearing things from far away. Narrator: After the job was done, Hank set off to put his costume on and play Power Tugs. Hank: Ultra Hank to the rescue! Narrator: Hank was having so much fun and was so busy enjoying himself that he was too late to avoid bumping into Bedford Buoy. Hank: Oh, sorry Bedford. I didn't see you there. Bedford: It's okay, Hank. What are you doing? Hank: I'm playing Power Tugs. Narrator: Then, Bedford had an idea. Bedford: Can I play too, Hank? Hank: Sure. What super hero would you name be and what powers would you have? Narrator: Bedford thought for a moment. Bedford: I got it! Hank: What is it? Did you thought of your super hero name? Bedford: Yes. Typhoon Bedford. And my super powers would be making a powerful storm. Narrator: Hank thought that name was great. He buttoned onto Bedford and off they went to have fun. Bedford: This is fun! Narrator: At that moment, Lucy came racing up. Lucy: I'm joining with you. Narrator: Then, an idea flew into Hank's smokestack. Hank: Let's all go play at Pisco's Peaks. Narrator: Lucy and Bedford agreed. So off they went. Bedford: So Ultra Hank what kind of superpowers would you have? Hank: My super powers would be a strong hurricane. Bedford: Cool. Lucy: Let's pretend those rocks are bad guys. Narrator: Hank and Bedford agreed. Meanwhile, the other tugboats had finished their jobs and were ready to get a good rest. Theodore: I wonder how Hank and Lucy are doing? Narrator: Then, Theodore looked at the entrance to the harbor. Bedford wasn't there. Theodore: And where's Bedford? Narrator: Meanwhile, at Pisco's Peaks, Hank, Lucy and Bedford were enjoying themselves. Hank: Take that you evildoers! Taste the power of my strong hurricane! Narrator: Hank couldn't help laughing from all the fun. Then, suddenly, the wind begin to blow. That meant a storm was coming. Lucy: We better head back guys there's a big storm coming. Narrator: Hank put Bedford back in his spot and the two tugs were heading home when Hank heard something. Hank: What was that? Narrator: Hank listened and the sound came again. Lucy: Where's that sound coming from? Hank: You go back to the dock, Lucy. I'll check it out. Lucy: You got it Hank. Narrator: Hank went to check out the noise. He looked up and saw Foduck right on top of Shipwreck Rock. Hank: Foduck! How did you get up there? Foduck: A huge wave blow me up here. Now I'm stuck. Narrator: Suddenly, Hank knew what he had to do. Hank: Don't worry Foduck I'll go get help. Foduck: No, Hank. You can do it. Hank: Ok if you say so. Narrator: After that, Hank slowly began to climb and eventually got Foduck down. Back at the Great Ocean Dock, the other tugs congratulated Hank. George: You may not have super powers Hank. But you did have the courage to save Foduck. Category:Episodes